1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains in general to centrifugal coolant pumps for evaporative coolers and, in particular, to a method and means for mounting a motor to drive such pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a motor mount similar in shape to that shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, is or was manufactured by Vebco, Inc., El Paso, Tex. Such motor mount includes a cylindrically-shaped motor housing disposed on one end of a cylindrical driveshaft housing. The motor housing comprises a metal can and includes a cap secured thereon.
Another end of the driveshaft housing connects to an impeller housing. The driveshaft housing and impeller housing connect and engage in an indexed twist and lock fashion. A driveshaft extends from a motor mounting within the motor housing through the driveshaft housing and into the impeller housing to an impeller. A plurality of fan blades are located on the driveshaft, below the motor to provide cooling air for the motor.
The motor housing includes motor mounting means disposed therein for supporting the motor in aligned fashion relative to the impeller. Because Underwriters Laboratories' standards do not permit a positive lock of the motor and instead require removability of the motor, the motor is removably secured in the motor housing by the metal cap the inside of which abuts against a topside of the motor. The cap is secured in turn by a pair of studs which extend through the motor housing and cap, each having a nut on both ends.